


Horny Siblings

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A girl takes her brother home after receiving a call from her mother that her flight was canceled in a storm, then she take a quick nap and wakes up to her brother watching porn on his phone, then things get out of her control as she gets caught by him as she masturbates.





	Horny Siblings

A ring from my phone filled the air as I walked home from school, making me pull it out and smile as I saw it was my mom.

“Hi mom.” I said. “Are you home yet?”

“I'm sorry honey.” She said with a sigh. “There is a blizzard here and it canceled my flight.”

I sighed in frustration.

“I hear you honey.” She said. “I miss you too. Please continue being a good girl and look after your brother.”

I looked around for him and saw him lagging behind.

“Thanks for reminding me.” I said. “Get off your game and pay attention to where your walking.”

My mom giggled.

“I'll call you when I'm on my flight.” She said.

“Okay, I'll be waiting.” I said and hung up, then looked at my brother as he was still playing his game.

I growled and grabbed his arm, then started to pull him home.

“Why are you in charge?” He asked. “I'm older, so I should be in charge.”

“You don't have what it takes to take charge.” I said with a giggle, making him roll his eyes and went back to his game, then I hugged him. “You know I'm joking right?”

“Yes.” He said.

“So what do you have planned when we get home?” I asked. “Mom is in a blizzard and won't be home for awhile.”

My brother looked at the snow on the ground, then smiled.

“How about you eat snow?” Ge said as he scooped some up.

I grabbed it from him and ate it as he stared at me in confusion.

“Now that's done, what next?” I asked with a grin.

He smiled as he rolled his eyes, then he grinned.

“How about you give me your candy.” He said.

I stared at him, then reached into my pocket as his face filled with shock as I pulled out my Lifesavers and gave it to him.

“Next?” I asked with a giggle.

“Are you okay?” He asked as his face filled with worry. “You never share your candy, well the last of it at least.”

“I'm fine, I'm just wanting to make you happy today.” I said.

“Um, okay?” He said in confusion. “I thought you knew I'm always happy with you.”

“You sure fooled me.” I said. “You look to be bored right now and boredom isn't fun and not having fun wouldn't make me happy.”

He smiled and shook his head as he went back to his game, making me smile as I looked forward. Once our home came into view, my German Shepherd come charging to us.

“Incoming.” I said. “Brace yourself brother.”

“Crap.” My brother whined as he put his game away, then I saw my dog look at me at the last second just before she tackle me to the ground with kisses, making him laugh. “Wow, what a perfect fake-out.”

I whined as I couldn't get her off me.

“Come on Lilly, get off her and give her some air.” He said with a giggle, then pulled her off me.

Once I got to my feet, I grabbed snow and threw it at Lilly in frustration, making her snatch it out of the air and eat it. I sighed and walked to the door, then pull out my key and unlocked the door. Once I was inside, I walked to my room and flopped on a bed.  
“Get off my bed.” My brother said.

“I don't want to.” I moaned. “I'm comfortable now.”

“Fine I wonder how my new cushion feels like.” He said as he sat on me.

“You're to light to crush me so that won't work.” I said with a giggle.

“Fine by me.” He said as he laid down on me. “My cushion is nice and fluffy today.”

I giggled, then fell asleep.

“Did you seriously fall asleep with me on you?” My brother yelped.

“Um hmm.” I moaned as I nodded with a smile. “How long did it take you to find out. I feel a lot better now.”

“Unbelievable.” He said and got off me.

I giggled as I sat up. I looked at the clock and saw it was now six.

“So it took you two ours to realize I was asleep?” I asked, then grabbed his phone. “What game makes you do that?”

I stared in shock as he was watching porn, then I looked at him and saw him blushing as he was biting his lower lip as he tried to hold back a smile with nervousness on his face. My eyes look down and I saw his pants were off and he had a bulge in his underwear.

“Okay.” I said nervously as I felt myself becoming aroused and gave him his phone, then walked to the bathroom.

I washed my hands as I looked at myself and saw he didn't make a mess on me, then I took a deep breath and turn around too see my brother standing there with worry on his face.

“You're not going to tell mom, are you?” He asked.

“Nope.” I said as I saw he didn't put on any pants. “You're not the only one that masturbates in this house. However on top of your sleeping sibling is a different story. That is kind... never mind, I'm not going down that road while in our current state.”

He laughed as I walked passed him.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Please don't feed me cum filled food.” I said nervously as I turned to him before I saw the cum on his shirt, making my crotch heat up as I look at his bulge that was now smaller, then he laughed again.

“I won't do that to you.” He said as he walked to the kitchen.

“Fuck, now I have to masturbate.” I mumbled.

I walked my room and closed the door, then got undressed and got under the covers in my bed. Lilly looked at me as her nose start to twitch, then she stood up and started to sniff around on me until she found my crotch. I smiled as I knew she smelled my arousal now. I pulled off the covers and opened my legs, making her sniff my crotch. I bit my lip as I felt her start licking me, making me let out a moan.

“God, why didn't I think of this before?” I moaned.

After a few minutes of her licking me, she pulled her head away, making me open my eyes and let out a scream as I saw my brother standing there staring at me with a cherry colored face.

“Um.” Was all I could say as I looked around nervously for an excuse, then I saw his tent in his underwear, making me smile nervously. “Are you wanting to take over?”

He grinned nervously and shook his head before he fled. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself, then I grabbed Lilly's head.

“Finish what you started.” I growled.

My brother laugh, making me look at the door and saw him peeking at me from around the corner.

“Don't watch...” I stared to say, then yelped out as Lilly started to lick me so more. “Fuck it, watch me, I don't care. God she is so damn good at this.”

He laughed and walked into the room, but I saw he was now naked completely. I stared at his four inch hard shaft in disbelief, making him smiled nervously as he started to become a cherry again. I watched him sit down and pull out some massaging oil form between his mattress. I stared at him nervously as he started to masturbate in front of me, then I looked at Lilly as she wasn't licking me anymore and saw she was now laying down trying to go back to sleep. I stood up and walked towards the exit, but my brother grabbed my arm, making me look at him and saw him staring at me in worry.

“Please don't go.” He said. “I'm sorry for making you nervous. Is that offer still on the table?”

I looked at his shaft, then felt my heart starting to race as I nodded. He smiled and pulled me to his bed.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked.

“How far are you willing to take it?” He asked, then he held up his phone and showed me a picture of a man having vaginal intercourse with a woman.

“Are you willing to do that?” He asked, making me stare at him nervously, then nodded.

“Do what you want to me.” I said, but my voice came out shaky, making him stared at me in worry.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I don't want you fearing me.”

I laid down and spread my legs, making him look at my slit, then I saw pre bead up on his shaft. He looked at the pre as he saw me look at it, then his face filled with nervousness. I watched him reached under his bed and pull out a bag, then held up a condom, making me smile.

“Why in the world do you have that?” I asked.

“I use them to catch my cum when I don't feel like making a mess to clean up.” He said. “Are you wanting to have sex still?”

“Do what you wish.” I said. “I'm not brave enough to ask a random boy to be my boyfriend, but I love you already so I don't fear you.”

He smiled and got down to my crotch and started to lick me, making me close my eyes in pleasure. A second later, he spread my lips as he stopped licking, making me open my eyes and saw him staring at my slit.

“Well this isn't going to make my horniness go away.” I said, making him looked at me, then smile.

“I'm sorry, I never seen a pussy up close before.” He said. “Turn over and put your ass up please.”

I stared at him for a second, then did as he said. A few seconds of nothing happening passed, making me look back and saw him putting on the condom. I smiled as I never expected him to be responsible. Once he got it on, he look at me, then smiled as he saw me smiling.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“I’m born ready.” I said with a giggle, then put my head down.

A few second later, I felt nothing, but before I could look back, I felt something touch my backdoor, making me gasp.

“Go slow!” I yelped.

“I know.” He said with worry in his voice as he slowly pushed in.

I moaned as he really lube himself up, making it feel slimy going in, then I felt a slight stretch, but no pain.

“That was unexpected.” I said.

“Does that mean I don't have to go snail pace now?” He asked.

“Yep.” I said. “Just don't give me burns going to fast.”

He giggled, then started to fuck me. A few minutes later, I started to pant in pleasure as my brother didn’t make a sound. I looked back and saw him smiling as he stared at me.

“Ready for the other hole?” My brother asked. “This one isn't giving what I want, but hearing you pant like that is.”

I nodded, then he pulled out and grabbed his shaft.

“No, I don't want an infection.” I said.

“Right sorry.” He said and grabbed his condom bag, then I saw his face fill with worry as he looked at the floor. “Shit, I’m out of condoms.”

I giggled.

“I don't care.” I said.

“Well I do.” He said. “I don't want mom angry once she finds out that I made you pregnant.”

“Then I guess we are done.” I said with a sigh.

I tried to get up, but he pushed me down as he sighed, then took off the condom and looked at me. I sat up and pushed him down, making him stare at me as I started to suck him, then he he moaned as his face filled with shock.

“I think I got the wrong size condoms.” I said. “That is a major difference. I couldn’t feel much before.”

I giggled and closed my eyes as he started to fuck my face, then he touch my face, making me look at him.

“Thank you for being the best sister in the world.” He said. 

I smiled and nodded, then I crawled over him until his shaft was at my slit. I looked at his face to see fear in it now.

“Just do it.” He said as he stopped me from trying to leave. “If you want it, then I don't care anymore.”

I smiled and pushed him in, making him gasp in shock. I giggled as his face was priceless, then I laid down on him and start to kiss his neck as he started to fuck me before he wrapping his arms around me. A few seconds later, I started panting loudly as I felt myself approaching my climax, making me push down on him as I clamped down and moaned loudly. My brother gasped as he let out a moan as his face filled with worry, then I felt him shoot deep in me.

“Definitely not allowing you to use condoms anymore with that feeling shooting in me.” I said, making him let out a nervous laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
